Picking Up The Pieces Of My Sanity
by KittyTehBrony
Summary: She was just a normal girl, or so she liked to think. The reality hit her when Shiro took her in, and raised her. She had already suffered loss, and lots of it. For once in her life, she was loved. Born and raised on the streets, and then met a wonderful man. When Shiro died, her whole word collapsed around her. With a new goal in mind, Shiki joins cram school. Rating might change.


**So, I just rewatched Ao no (Blue) Exorcist for like the third time now... I really want to write a FanFic for it. :) I am a HUGE fan of OC inserts in FanFics, no matter the subject, and I know lots of people are too.**

**Anyway, my name is not Kazue Kato... even no matter how much I really want to own Ao No Exorcist. **

**BTW, there is not set relationships yet, so I will put up a poll when I get far enough into the story.**

Dark alleys. Tattered clothes. Rumbling stomachs. Damp ground. All these are normal things for Shiki. She doesn't have a last name, never knew it. Shika was in an orphanage for a year, no one knew how she got there. They threw her out one day when she was 4 for beating up another child for calling her 'stupid', and 'worhtless'. She came close to killing him, and they thought she was a monster, so they put her on the streets.

Shika wasn't born normal, she had pointy ears that were longer than normal, with sharp teeth. Not to mention the long furry tail that sprouted out of her lower back.

Life wasn't all that easy after that, sitting on the curbs of streets, hoping, wishing, begging for someone to give you money. Even though Shika was just a young child, and looked the part, no one would help her. She would go to the dumpsters, and eat anything she could find. She hadn't had a bath in years.

One day, when Shiki was seven, a man walked up to her. He had grey hair, brown-rimmed circular glasses with strings attached to the bows. The strings had circular beads, and a cross at the end of each. He wore what looked like a priest's robes, with a cross necklace over the top.

"Hey, you look lonely. What's a child like you doing out here all alone?" He asked in a kind voice.

This shocked young Shika, seeing as no one would ever talk to her, seeing as anyone whoever saw her would grab their children, and would run. You know, when you have a tail, and it's real, people will think your really fucked up.

"Why would you care about a freak like me?" She muttered, voice hoarse, seeing as she hadn't used it in months.

"Because your special. I can tell that. You're not like the other children, your part demon." He said in an ever-so calm voice.

That "Fact" hit her hard. "Just because I look different doesn't mean you have the right to call me a demon!"

"I am not kidding. You are a demon. Let me guess, you got kicked out of your old home because you almost killed a person?" He persisted.

Shika's eyes widened. _'How did he know that!?'_

"How did I know that? Mainly because my son is like you, he really hurt another child. He's a hybrid demon, too." Mystery man replied.

Shika thought this over, and stared at him skeptically.

"I would love to take you in, I work at a local church as the priests. You would love my other sons!" He started. Shiki realized it wasn't that weird of a thing for someone to adopt children off the streets in Japan.

She nodded, still slightly skeptical. If he was a priest like it looks like, he couldn't be that bad right?

A few years went by after that, Yukio, Rin, and Shiki all became very good friends, Shiki and Shiro bonded well, and became really close. Even though her past still traumitized her, she tried to forget about it. Shiki was actually a very intelligent young child, and would help Yukio with his studies on becoming an exorcist.

Life was good, except for on aspect.

Shiro Fujimoto is dead.

**Okey, sorry. I'm not that great at this, but my skills will get better. Please review and tell me how I did... I know I suck, but it will get better later on.**

**Plus, this chapter is really short, I know. Please don't kill me.**

**So, bye. I want to say one thing first. RIN IS SOOO ADORABLE. :DDDDDDDD**


End file.
